Vice Versa
by Jheya Ono
Summary: Sometimes the opposite holds true. Short, silly, Taito fluff. For babydragon.


**[Dedication]** For babydragon.  
  
[disclaimer] Digimon is the property of Toei Animation Co. It's characters are used here solely for the purposes of entertainment, and no money is being made.  
[warnings] Yaoi: Taito, a little language, and much silliness and fluff abound.  
[a/n] If you've ever poked my ficblog...you may have read this, seeing as it's been in there since January. If not...well. This is just short, sweet silly Taito fluff. Posted here partially as an 'I'm not dead' measure, to break the long silence. ::coughs:: Oh yes...and also as a notice that I _have_ a ficblog, for anyone who might be interested. It isn't updated very often...but more often than my account. Link is in my profile, should you want it.  
This is for babydragon, because she's lovely, and because I think she deserves a gift, even though this isn't so very much.  
  
-----  
Sometimes the opposite shines true.  
-----  
  


**Vice Versa**  
Jheya Ono  
_For babydragon_

  
  
"And I'm not in love with you!"  
  
Yamato had been getting ready to argue back, but his jaw just dropped open and hung there loosely upon hearing that.  
  
"Tai-" he began, but the brunette cut him off, glaring at him furiously, with his cheeks faintly flushed with anger.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"T-"  
  
"I don't care who you've been talking to, they're wrong. I am absolutely, one-hundred-percent, unequivocally not in love with you!"  
  
"Tai-"  
  
"So you can go ahead and reassure Sora that she has nothing to be getting all jealous about." he spat.  
  
"Sora?" the blonde asked blankly, not seeing how she connected to it all. "What's Sora got to do with anything?"  
  
Taichi paused.  
  
"You mean she's not jealous?"  
  
"About _what_, exactly?!" he snapped, exasperated.  
  
"She's not jealous that someone else has their eye on her boyfriend? Not jealous because she _thinks_ that." he hastily corrected himself. "It isn't true, after all, but she'd be jealous if she thought that it was."  
  
"Sora...my _girlfriend_?!" Yamato spluttered, expression changing from bewildered to horrified in an instant upon hearing that. "Dear _god_, no! Erm, I mean she's a very nice girl and all..." he added, flushing with embarrassment at his overly negative response. "But girlfriend? Just... No." he stated emphatically, shaking his head firmly from side to side.  
  
"You sure?" the brunette asked in surprise.  
  
"YES, I'm sure!"  
  
"Okay, just checking..." He paused. "So, okay. Because she isn't your girlfriend, she wouldn't have been jealous, even if it was true. Which it isn't. Because I am totally not in love with you. At all. Not even in the slightest."  
  
"Tai-"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"YAGAMI TAICHI!" Yamato bellowed, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Will you _please_ stop cutting me off before I have the chance to actually speak!"  
  
"Um... Sure?" the brunette said cautiously, blinking and looking vaguely shocked at the blonde's outburst.  
  
"Why, _thankyou_ so much for that great concession." he said levelly, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now before you say another word, just listen for a moment... Just what the _hell_ are you talking about?!" he demanded, exasperation mixing with bewilderment in his voice and the expression on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yamato shrugged helplessly at his friend's clueless expression.  
  
"Just...what the hell?! One moment we're bust arguing over just what topic to pick as our subject for our debating project, and the next you're bust declaring adamantly that you're _not_ in love with me?!"  
  
"Oh." Taichi sounded rather surprised. "You mean to tell me that that was totally unconnected to anything we'd be arguing about before?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh." he repeated, still sounding surprised. There was a long moment's silence as the brunette thought, and the blonde waited to see what his response would be.  
  
"Er... Really?" he asked at last.  
  
"Yes."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Well... Er..." Taichi began awkwardly, massaging the nape of his neck with one hand, whilst he carefully avoiding meeting the questioning gaze of the blue eyes fixed on his every movement. "Oh. Right. Well... Even if that is the case... What I was saying, even as irrelevant as it's turned out to be... Well, it still remains to be true."  
  
"Really?" Yamato asked smoothly, arching one golden eyebrow as an eloquent sign of disbelief.  
  
"Really." the brunette repeated firmly.  
  
Silence again as they both contemplated what to say next.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You _do_ know what they say, right?" the blonde asked, a touch of laughter present in his voice, though he was careful to keep his expression perfectly neutral.  
  
"Say about...what exactly?" Taichi asked cautiously, eyeing his friend's blank expression with mistrust.  
  
"Denial."  
  
"Oh?" he said, growing more suspicious as Yamato's expression still didn't change. He waited, but no answer seemed forthcoming. "Well, what do they say, then?" he finally prompted.  
  
"Oh, only that the more you deny something, and the more vehemently you do so, the more likely that thing is to be true."  
  
"Oh." The brunette hesitated before speaking again. "That's what people say, is it?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." he confirmed.  
  
"You're not just pulling my leg about that?"  
  
"No, it's true. The opposite also holds true, incidentally: the more you insist that something is true, the more likely it is to actually be false."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a thoughtful silence.  
  
"Any case..." the blonde said, after a long moment. "It doesn't look like we got very far with deciding upon our project, huh?"  
  
"No, I guess not.." Taichi murmured, his gaze slightly vacant, and his thoughts obviously elsewhere.  
  
"And seeing as when we generally get into that kind of frame of thought we hardly ever seem to get out of it quickly, and actually end up being productive... I think I would be correct in saying that I doubt we'll actually come to any kind of conclusion, any time soon."  
  
"Yeah, I'd agree with you there."  
  
"Well in that case... Perhaps we'd better call it a day? Continue this some other time when we're both more focused..."  
  
He winked at the brunette before turning round and heading for the door.  
  
"Um... Matt?" Taichi called out before his friend had gone more than a few steps, no longer sounding as if his mind was on something else entirely.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, stopping, but not turning around. With his back to the other boy, Yamato knew that his expression couldn't be seen, and let himself smile, just a little.  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday, right?"  
  
"Right..." He waited patiently.  
  
"Well..." he said, hesitantly taking a few steps forward. "Do you have any plans made?"  
  
"No." Yamato heard the hesitant footsteps come to a halt right behind him, and his smile widened. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, would you like to do something... Go somewhere... With me?"  
  
"What, you mean like as in a date?"  
  
"Well, I guess so..."  
  
The blonde suddenly turned round, and brushed his lips over the startled brunette's in a quick kiss.  
  
"Well, in that case... I'd love to." he grinned, and Taichi gave a short, surprised, _delighted_ laugh, before leaning forward to capture his lips again.  
  


-owari-


End file.
